Quand Kakashi achète du pain
by LaMayonnaiseSauvage
Summary: Trop de Français et trop de pub on donné naissance à ce oneshot...Attention, humour à prendre au moins au 25eme degré...Quand Kakashi achète du pain, que se passe t'il ?


**Titre : **Quand Kakashi achète du pain...

**Auteur : **Mwa.

**Couples : **Un couple JAMAIS vu avant, ça j'en suis sûre ! ;)

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les personnages de Naruto, ni les baguettes de pain...

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voulais faire cette fic en Anglais au départ, mais bon jme suis dit que ça passerait pas ... Donc surtout un humour à ne PAS prendre au 1 er degré ! Bonne lecture !

_**Quand Kakashi achète du pain...**_

-« Grou..grougrougrou... »

Il était midi...et Kakashi, le ninja copieur de konoha, avait une faim de tous les diables. Il fallait qu'il mange...Mais quoi ?

_Du pain ! parce que le pain, c'est sain ! ... ?...pourquoi je pense ça moi ?_

Il partit donc en direction de la boulangerie. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, la boulangerie fermait à 12:30. Il courra donc vers l'autre bout du village. Il traversait la place au centre du village, lorsque...

-« Kakashi-sensei ! » s'écria Sakura avec un sourire à la con. « Vous connaissez... »

-« Ecoute, sakura, là, j'ai pas le temps, faut j'aille chercher du pain, parce que j'ai faim... »

« Oh, oui ! Vous avez raison, parce que... »

Sakura et tous le monde sur la place : « le pain, c'est sain ! »

Kakashi équartilla les yeux.

_Sont tous devenus tarés dans ce village... _

Il partit en direction de la boutique de la boulangère. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieures personnes qui lui souriaient bêtement en mordant férocement dans un baguette.

-« Grougrougrougrou... »

_Vite, j'ai la dalle ! du pain !_

Il arriva finalement à la boulangerie. Il poussa doucement la porte et fût...très surpris...

Il y avait au moins 20 personnes qui attendaient pour acheter du pain. Ils devisaient gaiement en souriant comme des cons et en riant faussement...

-« Ha ha ha ! Johny, t'est trop marrant ! » fit une blonde au sourire colgate.

-« Et tu connais celle du pain gaulois ?(1) »fit l'intéressé.

_C'est la faim qui me fait délirer..._

Il attendit patiemment. Un sourire à la con apparût lentement sur son visage. Il s'en apperçut et s'en débarassa bien vite. Il était 12 :20, c'était enfin son tour...Vivement une bonne baguette...Il salivait à cette idée...

-« Oui, bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » fit la boulangère, une blonde siliconée aux dents extra-white qui ressemblait étrangement à Paris Hilton. Elle aussi mordait gouluement dans un bout de pain, la poitrine sur le comptoir...(2)

-« Oui, bonjour, ce serait pour une baguette de pain » fit Kakashi qui la regardait de travers.

Paris Hilton partit vers l'arrière-boutique en dandinant son arrière-train...Elle rint quelqies minutes plus tard sans rien dans les mains...

-« Désolée, nous n'avons plus de baguette...Mais nous avons des miches bien...fournies. » fit-elle en dévorant Kakashi avec des yeux de braises.

-« Euh...ben ... Vous avez pas une sarmentine ? »(3) fit Kakashi qui ne comprenait plus rien ...

-« Bah ouais, il nous en reste, mais je vous conseille pas... » répondit-elle.

-« Je vous en prends une alors. »Fit Kakashi.

Elle partit et revins avec une sarmentine.

-« Je vous dois combien ? »

-« Rien. C'est gratuit pour vous. » souffla la blonde, son visage à deux centimètres de celui du jounin.

-« Ah. merci beaucoup. Au revoir ! » fit Kakashi en sortant du magazin TRES rapidement.

-« Au revoir ! Revenez vite ! »fit Paris avec son plus beau sourire à 1000 $(4)

Kakashi partitavec sa sarmentine sous le bras, le visage heureux, un sourire con accroché à la bouche, plein du bonheur d'avoir acheté ... une baguette...

Il rentrait tranquilement chez lui, lorsque soudain.

-« Hinhinhin, Kakashi Hatake ! » fit une voix sifflante derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement. Il vit Orochimaru, dans toute sa grandeur de méchanceté, avec un turban sur la tête, une longue barbe poivre et sel et une main de Fatma autour du cou...

-« Hahaha ! Donne moi cette sarmentine ! »

-« Non ! Jamiais ! » cria Kakashi en serrant sa sarmentine contre lui.

-« Hohoho...Alors la boulangère mourra ! » dit Orochimaru en attrappant Paris Hilton qui passait par là... Il lui mit un couteau sous la gorge.

-« Non ! Ne lui donne pas la baguette ! » cria Paris comme une tarée, complètement affolée.

_Rhaa...Je dois lui donner la baguette ou bien elle mourra...mais j'ai tellement faim..._

-« C'est d'accord...Orochimaru...J'accepte ton marché.. »

-« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Paris en bougea la tête et la poitrine dans tous les sens.

-« Huhuhu ! Alors pose lentement la baguette à mes pieds. »

-« je n'ai pas le choix... »

Kakashi s'avança lentement, et déposa la sarmetine au sol.

-« Hanhanhan ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! » fit Orochimaru, triomphal, avec sa voix qui se transformait de plus en plus...

-« La spice di counass' jla garde pour moi ! I ji la sarmentine en prime, hihi ! »

Kakashi serra les dents.

-« Alors, tout ceci n'étais qu'un leurre, j'aurais du m'en douter... »

-« Rigarde moi s'ti sarmentine...Les quatres croûtons croustillants que ti peux partager avec 3 de tes femmes, La croûte juste bien dorée comme ji l'aime, la mie mouilleuse...mmm ... »

Il portat lentement la baguette à sa bouche barbue...

-« Noooooon ! » cria Kakashi en sautant sur orochimaru.

Magnifique ralenti sur l'action, Orochimaru sort traîtreusement un couteau de sa ranger.

-« Prends ça, spice di counard ! » fit-il en infligeant une longue coupure dans la gorge de Kakashi.

Kakashi s'effondra au sol...

-« NOOOON ! MON CLIEEENNNTT ! » cria Paris Hilton en se jetant au sol, ses seins rebondissant au passage...

-« Je...Je ne vais pas mourir...pas maintenant...je dois suaver...ma boulangère... »

Kakashi se releva, sauta à nouveau sur Orochimaru, et le bourra de claque de malade.

-« Ah nan ! Hihihi ! Jme rends, liss' moi la vie sauve ! Et jti rendrait la baguette..et la spice di counass' ! »

-« D'accord...Alors barre-toi ! »

Orochimaru couru comme un dératé

-« Ji reviendrait ! Et ce coup-ci, je gagnerait ! » cria t-il de loin.

-« Oui, et je serais là ! Je t'attendrait ! » fit Kakashi.

Il se tourna alors vers Paris. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, puis la boulangère dit :

-« Oh ! Mon client ! J'ai eu si peur ! » fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Ce n'est rien, boulangère...Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve... » fit Kakashi.

Ils s'embrassèrent en face du soleil qui se coucha à 13 :00 pour l'occasion...

Et après un mariage célébré dans les plus grandes traditions religieuses Chrétienne, ils eurrent leur premières nuit d'amour...

Le lendemain matin, ils se se retrouvèrent tous les deux à se regarderchacun à un bout de la table, en mordant dans les tartines de pain comme des tarés avec des sourires à la con.

Puis ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'enlaçèrent... Ils regardèrent la caméra, sourirent de leurs plus beau sourire et dirent :

-Mangez du pain, c'est sain. »

L'écran devint noir, puis une voix-off cria :

-« Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, boy and girl, for watching this great commercial ! The bread company thank you for being so attentive ! And remember, eat bread, it's the best for your head ! »

Une télécommande éteignit la télé.

-« Quelle connerie...Heureusement, l'actrice principale était bonne actrice... » fit Jiraya en se levant de son canapé.

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS ! ;)

(1) : Je ne sais pas si il y en a dans toute la france, je pense pas... Le gaulois c'est une boule de pain tranchée...

(2) :Cf la pub Mc Donald... ;)

(3) : Là encore je sais pas si il en a partout, mais je crois pas...Donc la sarmentine, c'est une baguette assez large avec quatres croûtons..Perso je déteste ça...O-O ;...

(4) :Un blanchisment des dents à hollywood : environ 1000$...Bande de tarés...Ils savent plus quoi faire de leurs argent...


End file.
